


Nothing Fits

by xxMad_Donaxx



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Dorian, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Cullen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think this jacket needs to be let out a little."</p>
<p>The reason wasn't quite what Cullen thought. Unapologetic light hearted fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before you all yell at me there's a perfectly good reason I made Dorian beta. Same sex in a A/B/O is no big deal. Dorian's dad might not like his preference but it's not going to be considered deviant. Not being an alpha though... yeah. That bugs big time.
> 
> I need something not super serious. Have some fluff. I seem to have found my DAI ship. =)

The problem may have begun with Cullen’s formal coat but it had expanded to include nearly everything he wore. He sat on his bed looking peevishly down at himself. His pants had been uncomfortable for quite some time but his shirts would no longer hide his expanding waistline. With his trousers low on his hips Cullen sighed heavily and scooted to the edge of the bed. He rubbed at the brief push his movement had caused and sighed again. There was simply no denying it anymore. He was pregnant.

Cullen had known it was a possibility, if a remote one but still possible. His cycles had never been regular and a heat often hit at the worst possible moments. This one had been just as surprising on the long trek back from Adamant Fortress in the Western Approach. Heat suppressant was in short supply however and rather than force one of his soldiers to go through it alone, or worse, he’d gone to Dorian. The mage was only a little reluctant but the extremely poor odds of a beta impregnating an omega had ultimately convinced him to help out. It was nothing they hadn’t done before after all.

There wasn’t much time that harrowing night they’d first met in Haven for romance. Long nights spent huddling to stay warm and long days of hiking up the mountain had started the improbable relationship. Cullen found his company pleasant and Dorian had apparently found his company desirable as well. Things had progressed as those things do and he found himself horribly in love with the beta Tevinter mage. Fortunately, after a few fantastic arguments, Dorian had admitted his feelings as well. They’d been sharing a bed frequently for nearly a year before Adamant.

He shuffled over and pulled a shirt from his trunk and stared down at the rounded protrusion of his belly pushing it out. In another month or so his shirts would all be uncomfortably tight. Everyone in Skyhold would know by that time however. Rumors were already flying around about him and his tendency to hide in his office. It was time to put those rumors to rest and start a batch of fresh ones. Cullen sat on his bed to pull on his socks and boots, scowling.

Everyone knew about the Inquisition’s omega Commander and the beta Tevinter. It was unusual enough for an omega to hold such a high position but Cullen had never been a typical omega. Most respected him for his knowledge and determination, his ability to lead despite the common omega instinct to follow. It didn’t surprise him a bit that he’d fallen for a beta rather than an alpha. Those who truly knew him weren’t all that surprised either.

The problem now was the odds. It wasn’t unheard of for betas and omegas to produce a baby together but it was rare enough people would question whether or not Dorian was actually the sire. If Dorian were here Cullen would have gone to him weeks ago. He wasn’t however. Barely a week back from the Winter Palace and the Inquisitor was off again, this time with Dorian, Cassandra and the Iron Bull in tow. They weren’t expected back for another three.

Hoping his reputation would quell most of the rumors he descended the ladder to his office without bothering with his coat or sword. The lack of his weapon was disconcerting but he made his way across the compound with his back straight and his head high. He could feel eyes following him and knew there were whispers as soon as he was out of earshot. Cullen made his way to the infirmary, mostly uninterrupted.

There were always sick and injured but it was fairly empty this morning. The people that were there however watched him curiously, eyes on his stomach that he wasn’t trying to hide. The head healer, a pleasant woman that had been with the Inquisition since before Haven was buried, met him in the middle of the long room. Her eyes dipped several times but she was smiling as she addressed him.

“Commander. Is there something I can help you with or…”

“I’m not here in an official capacity,” Cullen said trying to keep his irritation in check. “I’m pregnant.”

“Err… okay.” She gestured at a nearby cot. “Lay back and we’ll just… see how things are.”

Cullen held in another sigh and sat on the cot. He lay back and watched the healer closely as she cautiously pulled up his shirt. “I’m not going to bite,” he said completely failing to keep his annoyance out of his voice.

“I’m sorry Commander,” she said sheepishly. “By all accounts you’ve been really… moody. At least we know why now.”

He frowned as she began pressing and poking. Had he really been that bad? Keeping track of the soldiers, making sure Skyhold was properly defended, training new recruits, not to mention all the other things his position demanded, his job wasn’t an easy one. Cullen didn’t think he’d been any more irritable than usual however.

“Any nausea?” she asked absently.

“No,” he replied.

“Maker you’re lucky,” she said enviously. “I couldn’t eat a thing without throwing half of it up. Cramping or bleeding?”

“No.”

“Can you feel… I guess you can.”

The healer had ceased her prodding and simply held her hand low on belly. He could feel the baby pushing against him and the smile she now wore brought one to him. She straightened and pulled his shirt down.

“One of the few joys of this job,” she said happily. “Does Messere Pavus know?”

“No,” Cullen said sitting up, a little astonished. “I wasn’t aware of… my condition before he left.”

“You’ll have a nice surprise for him when he returns then. I’d say you’re both doing fine. Do you remember when your last heat was?”

“Four and a half months ago.”

“That seems about right,” she said nodding.

Cullen listened carefully to the long list of things to return immediately for and promised to return in four weeks. The rest of his morning was spent in his office trying to focus on reports and mostly failing. He still felt the staring on his way back and he expected one of his colleagues to show up at any moment. The healer and anyone else who’d been there will have spread the news quickly. The question he’d been expecting hadn’t been asked by the healer but that didn’t mean someone else wouldn’t ask it.

Unable to concentrate Cullen wandered his office for a while. He was looking out the window wondering what he was going to do about clothing when a brief knock on his door drew his attention. Both Leliana and Josephine entered seconds later. They were both grinning and their eyes landed on his belly. Blushing a little Cullen sat at his desk.

“It’s true!” Leliana exclaimed.

“How exciting!” Josephine said happily. “Does Dorian know?”

“No,” said Cullen in amazement. “I didn’t know when he left with the Inquisitor.”

“How long until they get back?” Leliana asked.

“According to the last report Inquisitor Trevelyan had just left the Emerald Graves,” Josephine said. She was silent for a moment doing the same mental calculations Cullen already had. “Three weeks at most. There’s so much to do!”

“Come Cullen,” Leliana said pulling him up. “We need to find you a suitable room in the keep.”

“I have a room,” he said in bewilderment.

“You can’t carry a baby up a ladder silly,” she said still smiling. “There’s a few close to Dorian’s quarters.”

“I must summon a tailor and you’ll need a bassinet,” said Josephine absently scribbling madly on her parchment. “A qualified nanny…”

Josephine turned to the door still writing and murmuring to herself. Leliana pulled him gently towards the door but he pulled out of her grasp and scrubbed his face, completely mystified.

“I’ve been trying to hide this for weeks now,” he said. “Fearing reactions and the inevitable questions. No one has questioned…”

“Improbable is not impossible,” Leliana said sounding amused. “There are few as loyal as you are Cullen. Some will question. There will be rumors. But none here in Skyhold. We will deal with any situations that crop up. Come.”

He allowed himself to be pulled out of his office, amazed but happy. Hopefully Dorian’s reaction would be as favorable.


	2. Chapter 2

The oddest thing Cullen discovered about sleeping in his new room in the keep was the lack of a hole in the ceiling. Kicking off the blankets instead of pulling them closer around him because of the draft felt strange and might take a while to get used to. Not having that draft was ultimately a good thing for the baby however. Dorian’s room was also just four doors down the hall. The most annoying thing was actually getting there. It was convenient to just climb up the ladder after a late night of paperwork and fall into bed. Now he actually had to leave, walk across the compound and climb dozens of stairs in the process. He didn’t mind so much if Dorian was at the end of the trek. He would just have to get used to it.

He didn’t think he would get used to the shirts. They weren’t very fancy or frilly, thank the Maker, but he didn’t particularly like all the extra material in front. It was a necessity however much he didn’t like it. His belly would grow as the baby did and simply not wearing a shirt wasn’t an option. Cullen plucked at the extra material and frowned but nodded anyway.

“Excellent,” the tailor said. “I’ll have more ready by the end of the week.”

“If you could focus more on trousers I’d be grateful,” Cullen said distastefully. “My shirts still fit. For the moment.”

“As you wish Commander.”

The man bowed and scurried out. Cullen sat on the edge of his desk and sighed. It had been an interesting week and a half. The whole of Skyhold seemed to be excited about him and his growing midsection. Some seemed to think he was made of glass. The sheer amount of times he’d been offered a chair amazed and annoyed him. The soldiers didn’t seem to be too affected other than grins when they thought he wasn’t looking. He’d switched back to a shoulder harness for his sword anyway.

The Inquisitor’s inner circle seemed to be the most excited. All of them had stopped by at one point or another to offer congratulations. Cullen found himself wishing it had been Cassandra that turned up pregnant rather than him. The thought of the grim Seeker dealing with the looks, the well-meaning advice and her clothes suddenly not fitting right made him chuckle. Still smiling Cullen stood and pulled off the maternity shirt. He wouldn’t start wearing them until he had to.

He pulled on the shirt he’d started off the day in and shrugged into his coat. With his sword back in place Cullen glanced at his desk and decided the reports could wait a few more minutes. So far the only really good thing that had come from finally admitting he was pregnant was being able to go to the kitchens. Spending four months being ravenous constantly was a trial all its own. The cooks had come to expect him but they smiled and let him have a bit of whatever they were cooking rather than shooing him out the door with whatever he could grab.

Cullen made his way to the keep and dropped the shirt off in his room before heading to the kitchens below. With a warm sticky bun in one hand and a couple of plums in the other Cullen climbed the stairs and slowly walked back to his office. He read reports, answered a couple of letters and frowned at the armory’s inventory sheet. Volunteers were still signing up by the dozens and they were running short on a few key items. He went to the Quartermaster and was reassured a shipment was expected soon.

A visit to the training area proved frustrating. Cullen hadn’t had to oversee training for quite some time. There were enough older experienced soldiers to make sure the new ones knew what they were doing. It was something he enjoyed doing with the added benefit of keeping his skills from growing rusty. Now that he was Cullen plus baby the trainers wouldn’t let him participate. He didn’t fuss about it. They were merely concerned for his safety but it was still annoying. Even though he wouldn’t be practicing for another four months at least he still called out encouragement and pointed out mistakes.

Next came supper but before he could go back to his office a large crowd gathered at the main gates drew his attention. The Iron Bull standing head and shoulders taller than everyone else was unmistakable. Inquisitor Trevelyan had made good time on the way back. Cullen stopped on the stairs searching the crowd but there were too many to pick out Dorian. There was also little hope that he’d be the one to actually tell the mage he was going to be a father so he finished going down the stairs and leaned on the wall to wait.

The crowd hadn’t dispersed a bit when Dorian pushed his way out. Cullen stood upright as a few people at the edge pointed. Dorian’s gaze followed their hands and he took a few steps towards Cullen then stopped. His eyes dipped like so many others had, resting on his belly for a few long moments before rising again. Cullen smiled and shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. Dorian bent, his hands resting on his knees, and shook his head. When he straightened he was smiling however.

“Apparently the odds weren’t that horrible after all,” said Dorian evenly as they approached.

“If I’d known…” Cullen began.

Dorian waved his hand impatiently and said, “I have no regrets Amatus. Leaving you to deal with a heat alone wouldn’t have been very thoughtful of me.”

Before either of them could say anything more Inquisitor Reese Trevelyan followed closely by Cassandra and the Bull emerged from the throng. The Inquisitor was smiling broadly as they approached. He gripped Cullen’s hand and pulled him into a brief hug, pounding his shoulder twice before releasing him.

“Congratulations,” he said warmly. “Such exciting news to come home to.”

“Thank you,” Cullen said. “It’s…”

“Unexpected,” Dorian finished. “As much as I’d love to stand around and brag about my prowess I’m in dire need of a bath.”

“Of course,” Reese said nodding. “We’ll leave you to catch up. We’ll need to go over the situation in the Emerald Graves tomorrow however.”

“I’ll see you in the war room, Inquisitor,” said Cullen nodding.

“Congratulations Commander, Dorian,” Cassandra said before Trevelyan slipped his arm around her waist.

The Bull slapped Dorian on the back with one large hand, grinning, before turning away. Dorian staggered a little and glared at his retreating figure for a moment. “Have you at least moved into the keep?” he asked turning back to Cullen.

“Yes. I’m four rooms down from yours,” said Cullen turning back towards the stairs. “Leliana and Josephine have been… excitedly doting.”

Dorian nodded and they ascended the stairs in silence. Up into the keep and up the stairs, Cullen walked beside him and wondered. It wasn’t until they were safely behind Dorian’s closed door that he discovered the mage was a little more rattled than he’d let on. Dorian sunk to his bed and scrubbed his cheeks before leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees. Cullen quietly sat beside him.

“Are there any mages in your family?” Dorian asked softly after a while.

“None that I’m aware of,” Cullen said evenly.

“Good,” said Dorian straightening. “I hope the child takes after you.”

“Is something wrong?”

“No.” Dorian smiled and slipped his arm around Cullen’s back, hand resting on his hip. “I’m utterly flabbergasted but… not unhappy with you.”

“Then there’s something you are unhappy with,” Cullen said frowning.

“My father will likely have kittens either way when he hears about this,” Dorian sighed. “The only reason I care a single wit about that is the possibility of this child being a mage.” His voice turned bitter as he continued. “I wouldn’t put it past the man to steal my child and raise it _properly._ ”

“No one will be stealing _our_ child,” said Cullen firmly.

“He’ll certainly have his hands full if he tries,” Dorian said standing. “Would you accompany me to the baths Amatus? There’s quite a bit to talk about but I’d rather not smell like a barbarian any longer than absolutely necessary.”

Cullen nodded and stood. Dorian brushed his protruding belly before smiling and leading the way back down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short. Sorry about no full on smut. They didn't cooperate. =/

Back up in Cullen’s room they both hurried to remove clothing. Dorian’s hair was still damp but he didn’t mind the drops of water on his face as he was pushed gently to the bed. Hands wandered bare skin, each remembering what the other felt like after nearly two months. They kissed frantically, their tongues becoming reacquainted. Cullen wasn’t thinking about his belly or his clothes, why they weren’t in Dorian’s room or his office. Dorian didn’t pay any special attention to his belly either. The smooth curve was impossible to miss but his hands trailed over it only to get to regions further south.

For several minutes the only thing that mattered was the mage over and inside him, their lips and restless hands. There was no talk afterwards. They settled on the bed facing each other, hands still sliding over warm skin. Their eyes drifted shut when sated exhaustion finally stilled their hands, their bodies pressed as close as his pregnant belly would allow.

When he woke Dorian was wrapped up in his blanket curled up on his side as close to Cullen as he could get. His back was pressed to Cullen’s chest, his lower half kicked out at an odd angle. Cullen was still naked, his bare belly brushing the blanket at Dorian’s lower back. He found that he sort of missed being wrapped around the mage completely. Dorian complained of cold constantly and Cullen had grown used to him cuddling closely.

Since he wasn’t in a hurry to begin another day, Cullen lay still and watched Dorian sleep. The only good thing about being separated for so long was being reunited. They had endured longer stints apart but he was glad this one had been relatively brief. He hoped the Inquisitor stayed in Skyhold for a while and left Dorian when he inevitably went elsewhere again. The others would likely see him through any rough patches but he wanted Dorian with him at least until the baby was born.

They hadn’t spoken much of anything relevant to the baby the night before. While Dorian bathed Cullen recounted what he’d been doing for the last two months, denying and hiding his condition for as long as possible. He hadn’t spoken of his fears that people would question the baby’s parentage. Those had proved groundless quickly here in Skyhold. It would be a while yet before anyone outside of the Inquisition’s headquarters decided to cause trouble.

Sighing at the thought of trouble he rolled to his back and stretched. As much as he wanted to laze around in bed there was much work to be done. He was a little surprised when Dorian rolled with him. A hand appeared from the blanket wrapped bundle and slowly ran over the curve of his belly.

“Not even born yet and its already disturbing my sleep,” Dorian said in an irritable sleepy grumble. “How are you supposed to keep me warm?”

“We’ll just have to make do,” Cullen said chuckling. “That will only get worse.”

Dorian harrumphed but continued to slowly stroke his stomach. “Can I feel it moving? If it cooperates?”

“Yes. It’s kept me awake a time or two.” Cullen took his hand and laced their fingers together. “It’s mostly worry that keeps me awake.”

“There’s certainly plenty to be worried about.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be reassuring me?”

“Perhaps if I weren’t so concerned myself I could. We face danger around every corner. My only comfort is that you’re here most of the time.”

“Left to worry about you,” Cullen said frowning slightly as he turned his head.

“You needn’t worry about me,” Dorian said with a small smile. “The Inquisitor is adept at watching our backs. His arrows are truly deadly. I do plan on requesting he takes one of the other mages with him however. I want to be here for you.”

Cullen smiled and squeezed his hand. Dorian shifted a little closer and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. After a moment he sighed and sat up, emerging completely from his cocoon. He sat up as well and scooted back against the headboard.

“Is there something wrong Dorian?” he asked softly.

“I need you to understand why I was reluctant,” said Dorian softly. “I will support you and help you however I can through this and beyond but there are dangers you must be aware of.”

“I’m listening.”

“One does not simply have children in Tevinter,” Dorian said evenly as he climbed off the bed. He searched for his discarded clothing as he continued. “The noble houses have been cultivating magical talent for generations. Despite my flaws my parents arranged a marriage, part of what drove me south in the first place. You, obviously, weren’t part of their grand plan.”

“And what was their grand plan?”

“A son powerful enough to be Archon. Grandchildren strong enough to carry on that legacy.” Dorian finished tying his trousers and sat on the bed near Cullen’s feet. “Even if you don’t have mages in your family line somewhere magic is very strong in mine. I shudder at the thought of this baby being sent to a Circle here in the south if Vivienne has her way. Going back home to Tevinter isn’t an option either.”

“The Chantry and the Circles must change. If…”

Dorian put a finger on his lips and shook his head. “That is a debate for another day Amatus. When it’s a little clearer what will happen to apostates here in the south. I worry about my father. I have been nothing but a disappointment. Given how far he’s gone to… fix me, it’s entirely possible he’ll want the child in Tevinter, mage or not. If it does turn out to be a mage he gets a second shot.”

Cullen took his hand and threaded their fingers together. “It’s also possible he’s washed his hands of you.”

“True. But if you found out about a grandchild you didn’t expect to have what would you do?”

“Not take it away from its parents,” Cullen said grimly. “Skyhold is secure. I’ll speak to Josephine and Leliana. They will be able to discover and take care of any… plotting from your family.”

“They are quite capable,” Dorian said smiling. “As long as you are aware of the danger I’ll sleep a little easier. I should let you get dressed. You’ll likely have a busy day.”

“Yes,” Cullen sighed. “I’d rather spend the day with you.”

“We’ll have plenty of time together provided Reese doesn’t haul me off again. We can discuss names over breakfast and I need to study the Liberalum. There’s an angle I can work.”

“I’m sure he won’t have a problem with taking Solas or Vivienne. The Inquisitor is one of the nicest men I’ve ever met.”

“It doesn’t hurt to have a few good reasons.”

Dorian scooted a little closer and leaned over. Their lips met again, hands caressing cheeks and running through short hair. They ended up late for breakfast, Cullen still a little flushed.


	4. Chapter 4

Reese was agreeable and Dorian remained at Skyhold when the Inquisitor left again only a few days later. Life fell into a pleasant routine of work and spending as much time as possible with Dorian. Both of his colleagues promised to keep their eyes and ears open for any sort of funny business from Tevinter. Cullen remained studious with Skyhold’s security and Dorian was sort of satisfied with their precautionary measures.

Discussing names for the baby hadn’t produced anything solid. They continued suggesting and rejecting, switching from girl names to boy names and back again. Cullen was sure they would agree on something eventually. Dorian went with him to see the healer when the initial four weeks had passed. He and the baby were still doing well and were pronounced the same when four more weeks had gone by.

His belly grew and Cullen finally had to start wearing the maternity shirts. He still didn’t like all the extra material but found them marginally more comfortable than his too tight regular shirts. Skyhold still buzzed with excitement over his condition but so far the rest of the world didn’t seem to care that the Inquisition’s Commander had gotten himself knocked up. Cullen hoped it would stay that way but still thought there was a chance the other factions were biding their time.

Cullen was still learning not to push himself too hard. The extra stress of the baby had blurred thresholds that were previously clear. There were some days he climbed the ladder to the now empty room above his office and hid until he was a little more emotionally stable. Snapping at messengers and glaring at anyone who walked through the door because the baby wouldn’t settle or he was craving lyrium did no one any good. Today had been worse than most and he’d spent a good two or three hours upstairs curled up on the floor, rubbing his belly just to occupy his hands while he tried to get ahold of his roiling emotions and the craving that was always at the back of his mind.

Since no one had ever thought to look up here it was unexpected when Dorian came up through the floor. “Here you are,” he said after heaving a huge sigh. “I’ll be back up in just a moment.”

Dorian disappeared back down the ladder and Cullen huffed in irritation. He continued rubbing his belly as he listened to the booted footsteps downstairs. Cullen shifted slightly, tucking in the edges of his coat wadded up under his head, scowling as he went back to rubbing his belly. True to his word Dorian came back up after just a few minutes.

“Would you consider hiding in the Keep next time?” Dorian said irritably as he pulled himself up. “So certain people know where you’re at and won’t run around Skyhold in a complete panic.”

“It wouldn’t be hiding then would it,” Cullen snapped. “I haven’t been up here all that long.”

“It’s been at least six hours since the last messenger you barked at fled your office,” said Dorian glaring down at him. “You’ve completely missed lunch and you’re in danger of missing supper as well. I understand that your position here is stressful for a myriad of reasons but I would appreciate a little courtesy for my state of mind.”

“Has it really been so long?” Cullen asked in shock.

“Yes Amatus,” said Dorian sinking down in front of him. “I’ve been worried sick imagining any number of things.”

“Maybe I should be replaced,” Cullen sighed. “If I…”

“No one is suggesting you’re incapable,” Dorian interrupted firmly. “As an omega I can’t imagine what you’ve had to do to gain the respect of your underlings. No one will begrudge you a little time spent relaxing instead of working but we would prefer to know where you’re at.”

Cullen frowned and continued to rub his belly. He didn’t want to jeopardize anything the Inquisition had fought to accomplish. If he was becoming a detriment then someone else should take his position. “I should talk to Cassandra,” he said reluctantly sitting up.

“Wait until tomorrow,” Dorian said caressing his cheek. “Come with me and we’ll get some food in you. Maybe we can play a few games in the garden afterwards.”

“You’re not going to let me step down are you?” said Cullen with sullen confidence.

“Only if you’re truly incapable,” said Dorian seriously. “Being extremely moody is not incapable. I know you have other difficulties as well but if you just need a day to yourself once in a while I’ll stand at your door and turn away everyone who comes to call.”

“All right,” Cullen sighed. “I guess I am a little hungry. Help me up.”

Dorian smiled as he rose. Cullen took his outstretched hand and struggled to his feet. He let the mage fuss over his clothing, helping him shrug into the coat and the shoulder harness for his sword. They descended the ladder and started off towards the cafeteria, Dorian trying to hide his worried hovering and Cullen annoyed and flattered by that worried hovering. Having a full belly did help to improve his mood and he agreed to take the chess board to the garden.

They played several games, Cullen letting him win only once. When it was too dark to continue they cleaned up and headed up the stairs to their rooms. Cullen lingered in his long enough to put the board and pieces away before hurrying after Dorian. In Dorian’s room he lingered by the doorway, feeling slightly guilty.

“I’m sorry for worrying you,” said Cullen softly. “This morning was… difficult.”

“You’re forgiven Amatus,” Dorian replied smiling. He continued working the snaps and buckles of his outfit with a smirk. “Try not to let it happen again though. I’d rather not have to worry about you trussed up like a feast day goose on your way to Tevinter.”

Cullen resisted the sudden urge to throttle his mate and took a deep breath. Dorian’s tendency towards sarcasm was well known but deep down he knew the mage cared for him quite a lot. Instead he stepped away from the door and began working on his own clothing. Before figuring out he was pregnant Cullen spent two or three days out of a week in Dorian’s bed. Since returning from the Emerald Graves he and Dorian had spent nearly every night in the same bed.

“Dorian,” said Cullen as he pulled off his shirt.

“Hmm?” he hummed looking over at him.

He had wanted to ask Dorian if they could give up the illusion of separate rooms. It would have eased a few of his fears to know the mage would always be beside him. The arguments they’d had before flashed through his mind and Cullen merely smiled as he pulled the laces on his trousers. Even though their relationship was more than just warming each other’s bed he wasn’t going to press his luck pushing for something official. They were on the same floor and it should be easy enough to make his way to the mage’s door if the baby came early or something equally unspeakable happened on one of those rare nights spent alone.

They crawled under the covers and spooned together, Dorian now behind out of necessity. His belly was far too large for him to wrap around the mage now. He fell asleep, comfortable but still uneasy about quite a few things.


	5. Chapter 5

Cullen still had a lot on his mind a couple of days later. Cassandra had told him nearly the exact same thing Dorian had. He was still worried about his ability to lead but felt a bit better that others still had confidence in him. Speaking with Dorian about moving in together had been placed on a back burner but it was quickly moving to the front. He’d written his sister soon after he’d gone to the healer the first time. The letter she’d written back was almost enough to make him want to climb back up the ladder and never come down.

Rather than hide he folded the letter and tucked it in his coat. Cullen left his office to find Dorian. After an hour of searching he found the mage up in Leliana’s loft. She was sitting at her desk, reports scattered across the top, eyes scanning the page she held quickly. Dorian was standing beside her, one hand on the chair back and the other gripping the edge of the desk. Neither looked very happy and his heart sank a little further.

“What is it?” Cullen asked.

“My parents have gotten wind of our little bundle of joy,” he replied grimly. “They’re on the way here and don’t plan on leaving until after it’s born.”

“Maker’s Breath,” sighed Cullen sagging against one of the support columns.

He pressed his fingers to his temples and closed his eyes. Dorian was standing in front of him when he opened them. His expression was concerned but his voice was attempting to be soothing. “Don’t worry Amatus. They won’t be taking the baby.”

“I’m not worried about that,” said Cullen after a brief smile. He pulled the letter out of his coat and handed it to Dorian. “My parents are headed here as well as my sister.”

Dorian skimmed the letter and sighed heavily as he handed it back. “I’m honestly not sure if I’d rather laugh or cry.” He gripped Cullen’s shoulder lightly. “Is there any chance your family will leave before mine arrives?”

“How far away is your family?” Cullen asked.

“If the sent the letter a few days before they left… Nevarra perhaps.”

“Not likely,” said Cullen shaking his head.

“You both need to see Josephine,” Leliana said. “She can handle where they will stay and hopefully head off any problems before they arrive. I will see if I can find your parents Dorian.”

She held out the parchment and he took it with another sigh. “Thank you Leliana. Is Josephine in her office?”

“I believe so,” Leliana replied. “Try not to worry.”

“Easier said…,” Cullen muttered as he turned back to the stairs.

Dorian snorted and followed after him. They descended the stairs in silence and walked through the halls side by side. He was surprised when Dorian took his hand after the backs brushed together. He pulled them into his favorite alcove.

“Too bad running away isn’t an option,” Dorian said wistfully.

“My sister always finds me,” said Cullen. He sat on the arm of Dorian’s chair and sighed as he rubbed his belly.

“Everything all right?” Dorian asked softly in concern.

“The baby’s restless,” Cullen said. “I’m fine it’s just… irritating sometimes.”

He nodded and knelt, adding his hand to Cullen’s belly. Dorian sighed heavily again and looked up at him. “I know I don’t want _my_ parents here. I think I’m just as worried about yours. It’s been a while since I’ve needed to impress someone.”

“Just be yourself,” Cullen said smiling. “My sister is going to scold me anyway but… I think they’ll be polite to you.”

“Why would your sister scold you?” Dorian asked with an arched eyebrow.

“Before I wrote to her about the baby… I neglected to tell her about you.”

“They didn’t know?”

“I’m not going to tell my sister about the man I’m sleeping with. I’m certainly not going to tell my parents.”

“What did you tell them in the letter?”

“That I went into heat suddenly and a very good friend helped me through it.”

“A very good friend,” Dorian said flatly.

“What was I supposed to tell them?” said Cullen in frustration. “What _are_ we Dorian?”

“Lovers,” he replied irritably.

“Before yes but… agh,” Cullen scrubbed his face and fought to calm himself. He felt Dorian’s hands rubbing his belly and he took a deep breath before gripping his shoulders. “Dorian, I want to know you’ll still be with me in five years. I _need_ you in my bed every night not just most nights.”

Dorian turned his head slightly and rested his cheek against Cullen’s belly, his hands sliding around his waist. After a moment Cullen laced his fingers together at the base of Dorian’s neck. He watched people walk by, felt the baby still moving around and slowly he felt a bit better. The mage had walked away from him furiously many times before at these sorts of conversations. That he was still here told Cullen a lot.

“She _is_ restless,” Dorian murmured after a while.

“She?” said Cullen looking down at him. “Is there some way to tell?”

“None that I know of,” said Dorian releasing him. “Merely wishful thinking.” He stood and offered Cullen a hand. “Let’s go speak with Josephine.”

“You go ahead,” Cullen sighed allowing Dorian to pull him up. “I’m sure my family will be fine wherever.”

“Where are you going?” Dorian asked almost cautiously.

“To find a privy,” he said with a scowl.

“Will you meet me upstairs when you’re finished?” Dorian said. “I’d rather speak with Josephine together.”

“All right,” said Cullen after a moment.

He had dozens of reports to read but thought he might spend an hour or so in his room. Most of the time he didn’t mind when the baby moved but when it moved a lot he found himself snapping at people. Why the baby had chosen right now to annoy him he didn’t know.

Cullen followed Dorian out of the alcove and watched him head off towards his room before going the opposite direction. Gradually he was learning the location of every privy in Skyhold and the shortest route there. He knew that would only get worse the larger the baby grew. His frequent trips already annoyed him and he wasn’t sure how he was going to deal with the incessant need to urinate in a couple of months.

After relieving himself, Cullen walked slowly upstairs trying not to seem as moody as he felt. Dorian wasn’t in the hallway so he continued down to his room. What he saw stopped him in his tracks. He stood and watched in silent amazement as Dorian emptied his wardrobe.

“Well don’t just stand there,” Dorian said smirking as he draped another set of robes on the bed. “It’s going to take a while to get everything moved. I’ve collected quite an assortment over a couple of years.”

“Dorian…” he began as he took a step into the room.

Smiling he stepped closer. Dorian put one hand on Cullen’s belly and the other on his cheek. “This wasn’t supposed to happen. I hadn’t been planning to leave before… not seriously at any rate. I won’t leave you and the baby now. I want to be a better parent than mine were. If you need me in your bed every night that’s where I’ll be. Unless I’m out gallivanting with Reese of course.”

He smiled and wrapped his arms around Dorian.

“Maker,” Dorian muttered irritably. “It is simply impossible to get to you properly from the front.”

Cullen laughed and leaned on him a little when he moved to the side. Dorian kissed his temple and rubbed his belly.


	6. Chapter 6

The next two weeks passed by in a blur of blessed regularity. It was nice having Dorian in his bed every night and it had done much to sooth some of Cullen’s moodiness. Both of them tried not to think about their families arrival but Cullen’s would arrive in roughly one more week while Dorian’s parents had at least three if weather was good over the Waking Sea. He wasn’t too worried about his parents or his sister accepting Dorian but there was a slight possibility they wouldn’t.

Tevinter had an awful reputation and it wasn’t entirely undeserved. Dorian knew how his people were viewed and Cullen thought he acted the opposite sometimes entirely out of spite. He loved his homeland however. Hopefully his family would see the kind and caring man underneath the sarcasm and wouldn’t stereotype him. Cullen had no idea what to expect from the Pavuses but considering Dorian’s agitation and concern, it didn’t exactly ease any worries.

Their families were at the back of their minds at the moment. It was late and Cullen was sitting against his headboard with a few pillows shoved between it and his back. Dorian was lying on his side, head propped on one hand, the other resting on Cullen’s bare belly. Name discussions had still bore no fruit and they were both quiet trying to think of something that hadn’t already been disagreed on.

“Are we still on boy names?” Cullen asked lacing his fingers behind his head.

“I believe so,” Dorian said slowly moving his hand lower. “I’m still hoping for a girl personally.”

“Why is that?”

Dorian looked up at him and smirked. “I like the idea of frightening prospective suitors out of their wits.”

Cullen chuckled and sunk a bit lower. “The baby doesn’t necessarily need to be female. Omegas of either gender usually have a lot of suitors.”

“Are you speaking from experience? You know most marriages in Tevinter are arranged.”

“I was sent to train at thirteen so not from personal experience. I watched my older sister between bouts of begging the local Templars for training.”

“Does that run in families?” Dorian said sitting up and leaning forward interestedly.

“I don’t know,” Cullen said after a moment. “My parents are a pretty typical alpha omega pair. My other sister is beta and my brother is omega as well. Growing up I knew a family that produced one of each however.”

“Maybe I’ll make some inquiries,” said Dorian leaning back again.

“Will it make a difference?” said Cullen touching his stomach and frowning a little.

“Of course not Amatus,” Dorian said reassuringly. He took Cullen’s hand and twined their fingers after scooting back next to him. “Once more merely wishful thinking. If the baby isn’t alpha my parents will have less reason to be too interested.”

“And if the baby is alpha?” Cullen said softly.

“Then I’m afraid it might not be suitors we’ll be frightening off,” Dorian said grimly. “I don’t trust my father to simply leave us in peace. No matter how unlikely it was his _legacy_ continues.”

Cullen squeezed his hand lightly. He knew how deep Dorian’s resentment ran but there was nothing he could do besides comfort. Dorian sighed and gave him a small grateful smile. They were quiet and his thoughts drifted back to names.

“Whose last name will the baby have?” he asked after a while.

“Marvelous,” said Dorian flatly. “Something else to debate over while we wait.”

“Would your father be less interested if he or she wasn’t a Pavus?”

“I don’t know. It’s tempting to just use your last name anyway.”

“Just to be contrary?” said Cullen smirking at him.

“It’s not like I was expecting to reproduce,” he replied also smirking. Dorian nodded after a moment. “Yes. I believe the baby will be a Rutherford. Now if we could only agree on a first name.”

“What about Julius?”

“Julius Rutherford.” He nodded again and smiled. “That has a nice ring to it. Julie for a girl perhaps?”

“I like that.”

“Wonderful. Now about a middle name…” Cullen groaned and Dorian chuckled. He leaned over and kissed Cullen’s cheek. “Not tonight however. We’ve already gotten a couple of important things out of the way. Let’s go to sleep.”

After a sigh Cullen scooted down the bed. Dorian grabbed one of the pillows that had been behind his back. He fluffed it as Cullen rolled to his side. With Dorian close behind him Cullen fell asleep. In the morning they ate breakfast and went their separate ways as normal. He tried to focus on anything but his family.

That day passed quickly in reports and orders as well as the next. The more days that passed the harder it was not to worry. Cullen hadn’t seen his family since before the Blight or written to them very often afterwards. He didn’t really know what to say to them. The events at Kinloch Hold were life changing and he still had occasional nightmares about being caged at the top of the tower. Serving in Kirkwall under Meredith had been just as eye opening but at a far slower rate. The eager boy they’d sent off to the Chantry no longer existed.

Cullen had left that life behind and joined the Inquisition to make a real difference. How did you explain the horrors he’d been through and the slow realization that the Templar order wasn’t what it used to be? Now that he’d found some semblance of order in his life he still didn’t know. This unexpected baby would turn his life upside down again but Cullen hoped it would ultimately be a good change. It was the baby that motivated his family but questions about the Tower and Kirkwall seemed inevitable. He still didn’t want to answer them.

He was in his office when a messenger told him a large party was headed up the path to Skyhold. Watching from the battlements for a while convinced him that his parents and his sister were among the group. He hurried down the stairs to find Dorian. After a brief search he found the mage in the hallway just outside their room. Dorian was immaculately groomed as always but instead of his regular clothing he wore his best robes.

The fabric draped elegantly over his shoulders was a rich crimson with black edging. A black serpentine creature had been woven through the material, the head near his shoulder with the tail winding down to the bottom edge at his knees. The leather underneath was studded with silverite as well as accents on his gloves and boots. Cullen stood at the top of the stairs tugging on the bottom of his ridiculous shirt and staring as Dorian strode purposefully towards him.

It was hard to miss the fact that Dorian was a noble of Tevinter. Never before had he been reminded so forcefully of his own humble beginnings. Honnleath had been overrun during the Blight and his family had fled along with so many others. They lived in a small village in the Bannorn now. As he was currently dressed Cullen would have fit right in but Dorian wouldn’t have. Suddenly very self-conscious he shifted uncomfortably. None of the really nice clothes he had would fit.

Dorian stopped a short distance away and held his arms out. “I’m ready,” he said calmly spinning in a slow circle. “Am I dazzling enough?”

“I… umm…,” Cullen stammered. He took a deep breath and swallowed hard. “You look… fantastic. Why…”

“There are a few expectations I like living up to,” Dorian said smirking as he stepped closer. “Shall we?”

Cullen nodded wordlessly and allowed him to lead him down the stairs. Meeting Dorian’s parents was unexpectedly a more dismal prospect than it had been before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone that read and commented and left me kudos. Unfortunately this will probably not be finished anytime soon if at all. I'm very sorry.


End file.
